


I'll Be There ( Larry Stylinson Time Travel Au)

by AaliyahGibson16



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall Horan, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Depression, Finger Sucking, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Older Louis, Power Bottom Zayn Malik, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn Malik, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahGibson16/pseuds/AaliyahGibson16
Summary: Harry styles is a young ,depressed man at a young age who always loved the boy by the name of louis Tomlinson , but louis is straight or so he though...~~~Louis Tomlinson is a young boy (16) He always believe love isn't real that's until he keeps getting strange visits from his older selves. Will louis ever open up?Or where a sad depressed harry wants a young boy by the name of louis Tomlinson until his future selves comes to visit.





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time travel book there will be a lot of smut and please read the tags. First chapter coming soon.

Okay this is a top harry story( was going to be a bottom) but now I change the plots. There still will be styles triplets but harry doesn't know them yet. I'll make another book and yes bottom harry! So those are the warnings first chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapters babes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is basically a progolue. Chapter 1 will be longer.

Harry (20) louis (22) 

Harry - 

" Lou do you really have to go?" I ask my future boyfriend. 

He nodded and let Go of my hands , once he was gone I let the tears fall.

He's the only thing that keeps ms going I nearly killed myself before but he saved me from my demons.

 

You see louis is 16 and me am only 20 but louis has always been a traveler.

His older self been visiting me since last year but I met louis 2 years ago.

I hardly believe he'll remember me. I sigh and went to my bed and got under the covers and start dreaming of nightmares as always.

 

********************** Harry's Dream*****************************

I open my eyes to water splashing on my face. " get up you son of a bitch!!!" A voice snarled. I look up in fear and gasp no way.

This wasn't my Lou Lou.he was a monster! I sat up anyways but I wasn't fast enough.

He chuckled darkly and and pulled another louis up. 

Tears ran down my face. No! This couldn't be happening I had to be dreaming.

" I know you like him, but he doesn't like sick fags like you". The not louis hissed.

I shook my head and back up I got back under the covers into Hope of waking up.

 

Another dark chuckled and then silence. I peep out from the covers.

"Who are you? Want do you want?" I ask helplessly.

He got in my face " in am your worst nightmare "....

 

~~~

 

I woke up with cold sweat on my face that dream was so unreal? I had to find out what it means. And I had to see louis.

Bit where was? And the real question is....

 

What does all this means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry : 20, Louis - 31.  
[ Harry's P.O.V.] 

Today was the worst day of my life.  
Why? 

Here I was spying on louis again.  
Why?

Because I just miss his face.  
I just wish he would recognize me already.

As I was watching I pulled out my phone as it started to ring.

Hello? I answered.

" harry this is mommy. I just wanted to call you tell you that I have some thing to tell you , I want you to come over okay?" She finished.

What ever it must be, has to be important.

Alright mom I see you later.

Alright bye.

Love you.

Love you too baby.

And we hung up.

I gathered my stuff and before I knew it I was gone.

 

~~~

I step out the car and notice 3-4 more cars? What was up with that?.

I shrugged my shoulders and walk in the house.

Lord could not take me back at what I saw.

Gemma? Mom? Who are those 2 boys who look like me?.

Mom stood up grab my hand and sat me back down.

" harry this is edward and marcel they are your 2 other brother, that along make you triplets " mom finished.

I look at them.

Marcel had short hair similar to mines but had glasses( up top is what he looks like) he only wear glasses.

To big for his face I laughed.

I then look at edward 20 millions tattoos on his body and he had a smirk on his face.

I didn't like it one bit.

 

But he did look like me though both of them.

The one called Marcel stood up and hug me.

 

I Stood for a moment but eventually hug back.

Edward came over and hug me too.

 

Whispering " welcome to the family kiddo ".

I smiled and pulled away.

 

I sat on a chair near by and look at mom.

 

" so why am I now knowing about them?, what happened? ".

 

Mom shook her head and for the first time ever I saw her crying.

I stood up and grab her hand.

 

Mom what is it? I ask shakily.

I pulled her in a hug to calm her down.

 

" A few years back when you 3 where born there was this man that keep following me, he would send me letters and such,until one Day he showed up and pulled a gun at me I had no choice I gave  you 3 up, but I manage to save harry and to this day I never want to see that man again". Mom finished fully sobbing by now.

Everyone stood up and hug her.

We love you mom, you are a very strong person.

She smiled sadly and gave me a kiss on the head.

I pulled away and said " so who's up for a game of monopoly?".

Loud voice of I do was was Heard I smiled...

 

~~~

 

I was on my bed just relaxing and that's when I heard it.

I smiled i stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Older louis was in the fridge eating.

Louis! I ran to him hugging the life of him.

 

He chuckled and patted my back.

Good see ya darling, how are you? He pulled away.

 

I smiled and said good of been better.

 

Louis? I have something to tell you.

What is it? He ask.

I have more siblings, I am a triplet.

He smirk'  I know.  

I relax and walk to the couch and sat on it.

 

I parted the spot next to me.

" come on louis and sit next to me, tell me how your day been going".

Once he was seated I put my foot over him.

You know i can't tell you everything.

 

How old are you?.

31.

I nodded and put my head over his shoulder and found myself falling asleep.

When I woke up he was gone.

I panicked once I got downstairs.

 

There he was making dinner for me I look at the clock 8:45 pm .

I slept for hours.

What's wrong ? Louis ask.

I walk up and hugged him.

Nothing I thought you where gone, I miss you already.

Louis? I was figuring that we could see if I could meet the real you?.

He sat the knife down and look up at me.

His eyes was so damn dark.

Anger was what I was seeing?.

"Why would you ask that! Harry!? Hmm?!".

I flinch I didn't mean to make him angry.

I- I just wanted to know when get together? And the food ready.

I'll tell you in a minute and shit! 

He rush the the oven and took of the food.

 

He sat it on the table.

It wasn't burnt but was a little over cook but it'll do.

We sat down and start eating.

So louis about the meet.

Looking up unsure he ask " you sure you want to know?".

I nodded.

Car crash.....

 

 

 

To be continued.

 

Who was in the car crash? What's louis talking about?.

Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
